femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen (Bram Stoker's Burial of the Rats)
The Queen of Vermin (Adrienne Barbeau) is the major antagonist in the 1995 film, "Bram Stoker's Burial of the Rats", which was produced by Roger Corman. The film is based on a story written by Bram Stoker (Kevin Alber), and is set in 19th Century France. A young Bram Stoker is captured by an Amazonian, man-hating, all-female cult of leather thong bikini wearers. The Queen of Vermin is their leader. The cult is aided by flesh-eating rats, which are controlled in a sort of Pied Piper sort of way through the Queen. The warrior women raid the lairs of evil men and punish them to avenge the wrongs men have perpetuated upon women. While captive, Bram falls in love with one of the warriors. The women decide to spare Bram, and he works on writing the story of the Rat Women. The first place they attack is at a corrupt monastery. Anna is shown going to the monastery, where she is confessing her sins. The priest gropes her and she releases the rats to attack him. More women bust into the monastery and after killing the men, they loot the place. Bram takes in the whole raid, and later writes down on paper what he sees. Later, Anna (Olga Kabo), the leader of the Warrior Women, finds that Bram is writing about the exploits of the Rat Women. She brings this to the Queen, who instead of being upset, is actually flattered and demands that Bram continue to cover their exploits. Anna is furious that Bram has been given freedom within the group. She also protests that they should lay low for awhile, since the local police will be ready for them. She is overruled and there is a local brothel that will be their next target. At the raid of the brothel, the police were ready for them. Madeleine is capture and is tortured in order to find where the women are hiding. Bram begins to fall in love with Madeleine, and has to decide weather to escape the dangerous cult or continue with the evil group. Toward the end of the film, Anna is stabbed in the stomach during a sword fight with Madeleine (Maria Ford). The Queen is later killed and falls victim to her own rats, as they eat her alive. All that remains of her is a skeleton. Trivia *Adrienne Barbeau appeared as villainous conspirator Kathryn in the 1985 episode "Jessica Behind Bars" from the TV series Murder, She Wrote *Adrienne Barbeau appeared as the villainous Miss Peters in the 1985 episode "Teacher's Aide" for the TV series The Twilight Zone. *Adrienne Barbeau appeared as the evil Trish Niedermeyer in the 1996 episode "New Lease on Life" for the TV series The Wayans Bros. *Adrienne Barbeau appeared as the voice to main villainess Simone Lenoir in the 1998 video Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Gallery screenshot_11197.png Screenshot_51027.jpg screenshot_11196.png screenshot_11198.png screenshot_11199.png screenshot_11201.png screenshot_11202.png screenshot_11203.png screenshot_11204.png screenshot_11205.png Category:1990s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Ambitious Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Hegemony Category:Killed By Animal Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Misandrist Category:Queen Category:Sadist Category:Torturer Category:Tyrant Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Wig Category:Demise: Eaten Alive Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Amazon Category:Seat Of Authority